


The sin of love

by Dakuraita



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Corruption, Fallen Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakuraita/pseuds/Dakuraita
Summary: Demons envy humans.Demons hate Angels.Demons disobey God.Sin is your food.The love of a demon is impossible.And yet he dragged him to his side.





	The sin of love

He was an angel, and Dave broke it.

He was pure, and Dave corrupted him.

He was light, and Dave dragged him into the dark.

 

"Karkat, don't you feel free?" whispered Dave. His black wings were spreaded all along the bed.

 

Karkat observed with weary eyes the beautiful wings that had once been white. Who had turned Dave into a demon? Who was responsible for staining his soul?

 

"Karkat, aren't you happier like this? Doesn't it feel wonderful? ", Dave gently caressed the black hair of Karkat. Oh, Precious Angel, so of him. "though... you still need to be a demon completely," he observed "then you'll be so happy that you'll forget everything, everyone, and then we will be together at last."

 

The chains that kept under Karkat were not made of metal, they were not chains that he could break. When you're an angel, the demon has no power over you. But when sin has tainted your purity, you are at its mercy. Some angels accept to fall, but others are eternal slaves. God can forgive them, but, to a certain extent, when crossing a line, there is no turning back. What line? The line where an angel stops loving God to love another being.

 

Angels are not like humans. Humans can love many things, and although God prefers that they love him, more than anyone else, they are free to do so, or not to do so. Angels, instead, must love him, and only him, otherwise they lose that right to their divinity, to what separates them from humans and demons.

 

"He will never forgive me," whispered Karkat, the tears sprouted from his eyes, burning as if it were holy water. Were the tears of angel in that demonic body, so full of repentance, the cause of the ardor?

 

"Oh, Karkat, who cares about him? He has other angels to praise him. He's got all those pathetic humans begging and praying, thinking about him all the time, what's the difference? "Dave seemed annoyed, his voice reflected the anger and envy he felt before God. "I turned my back on him so long ago, and you know why I did it? Because he gave it to me first. "

 

"You Lie, Dave", Karkat tried to separate himself from Dave, but this did not let him, on the contrary, exerted much more force in the embrace. "Dave! Let me go! I don't want to be a demon! "sobbed the corrupt angel.

 

"You're indoctrinated, but... that can change, everything will change. Don't you understand, Karkat? You love me, that's why you can't break the chain that I tie you to. You broke the most precious rule of the angels of God. And you've done well. Don't you want to fall into my arms? Do you not wish to feel the pleasure, among other delicacies forbidden to the angels? And everything while we love each other! "Dave's voice was filled with ecstasy, joyful, utterly immersed in the perfect vision that represented spending eternity with Karkat, both turned into demons.

 

"This is not love! This is... this is sin! And now I understand! I know I don't deserve forgiveness! I don't want to be a demon! Dave... you're the one who doesn't understand. For those of us who have betrayed God we have a horrible end waiting for us. It seems that we are eternal, we seem to be better than humans, without inhibitions, but the day of judgment will come, the day where everything comes to an end, and we, instead of joining the light, shall be destroyed. " Karkat tried to beat his wings, tried to get away from the demon, but Dave, with his red eyes, full of anger, passion and "love", did nothing but snap his fingers.

 

The chains completely immobilized Karkat. Dave let out a sweet and sickening laugh full of dream, of grief, as if Karkat just said a nonsense taken from a story, but far from angering Dave, caused him tenderness.

 

"Karkat, My Love," Dave drew his lips to the ear of his "reborn Angel," and, in a mellow voice, full of rotten caramel, as the most exquisite of poisons, said, "If I have to disappear, I don't care, no longer. I have you, my sweet, sweet angel, so pure that it weeps for those who dared to hurt you. So pure that not to hurt me, not my feelings, fell directly into the trap and fell in love with me. So pure that I could not help to drag you down from heaven, and bring you to me, to this putrid hell that is now paradise by your side."

 

"Dave, if you love me, let me go, please."

"Karkat, what's the point? There's no more forgiveness for you. You've broken the first commandment. The Gates of Heaven will not open again, not for you. "

"I don't care... I don't care! I don't want to be a demon completely. "

Dave slipped his tongue over Karkat's cheek, savoring his delightful tears full of despair. He felt a burning in his throat when he drank them, but that didn't stop him, they were sweet. So sweet.

"You will be," Dave started laughing "You'll be like it or not"

"I... I...! " Karkar clenched his teeth "I..."

"Yes? You what, Karkat? "

"I hate you!"

"Oh yes? Do you hate Me? What a strange emotion for an angel like you! " Dave observed white feathers that began to collapse. There was little left for the demon to emerged. Dave was doing good, just a little more and he'd be ready. "I hate you! And if I am to become a demon, let it be to destroy you! I hate you for doing this to me! "

 

"Oh Karkat, what are you talking about? You did this to yourself "Dave smiled, his eyes stuck in Karkat's eyes" Don't you know that human saying, which is very popular? It says: ' Demons do not force anyone to act with evil, but to act with evil, they themselves become demons '... I think humans are right, don't you think, Karkat? I did not force you to disobey God's law. I just introduced you to the opportunity. "

 

Karkat cried desperately, when he started screaming in pain.

 

"No! No, no, no, no! Dave! Make it stop! "cried Karkat, terrified.

 

But I couldn't stop it, it was already happening. His inner demon was going to emerge.

 

The wings of Karkat spread, losing the white feathers, beginning to grow black feathers in place. It seemed a simple thing, but it was extremely painful. The Metamorphosis was horrible. Dave looked ecstatically at the beautiful transformation.

The demon emerged, with tears covering his cheeks, and where once was his aura, there were now a pair of long black horns.

 

Karkat's eyes, which used to be black as space, were now red, just like Dave's.

 

He was a beautiful demon, he was perfect.

 

"How do you feel, Karkat?" asked Dave, again.

 

"I feel..." Murmured Karkat, but did not end by answering, seemed to be adjusting to his new form.

 

Dave began kissing and licking Karkat's body, eager to initiate the demonic mating ritual.

 

But Karkat stopped him. The chains that tied him were broken.

 

Dave did not see in the eyes of Karkat not a single shred of love, passion or lust... there was anger, anger that burned with more fervor than the fire of hell. He had not been transformed into the kind of demon that Dave had expected. But he had emerged as a demon of war.

 

"Karkat?", Dave called him.

 

"I want to kill, I want to kill them all... I want them... to suffer, to kill each other, to know the anger that I feel. I want to spread the hell now I'm forced to be in," he said firm, his eyes looked towards eternity. "I must go."

 

"What? No! Karkat! This should not be so! "cried Dave, furiously.

 

"I don't care, nothing matters to me now, because I am a demon now... and demons do not feel love... though..." Karkat smiled and slipped his hands through his neck and then his torso "if you do as I say, if you spread blood and war, you may put me in enough humour to wish to share my lust with you."

 

He was pure, beautiful, beautiful... and Dave smashed it all up.

 

The chains of sin now seemed to cling to Dave's neck.

 

There was No forgiveness. There was nothing left.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, like... I just, I love angels and demons? But I love even more when angels get corrupt, because is most common to put that angels and demons can love each other. But no, I like more the idea that if you fuck up, then you are FUCKED UP FOR ETERNITY.  
> Thanks for reading tho. <3


End file.
